Never Let Me Go
by Angelus93
Summary: If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away. Tate / OC Full summary inside.
1. Summary

❝ **R**ita is the opposite from her family, she doesn't have Violet's cold heart, and she doesn't believe in her fathers cheating ways. She thinks it's kinda crazy how her mother's making her father believe that some day things could be fixed instead of signing some divorce papers. They move to Los Angeles for a fresh start, after they move into the famous 'Murder House' Rita develops feelings for 'the boy next door'.❝


	2. Chapter 1

**R**ita wasn't sure if she was happy about the move, but she smiled otherwise as she and her sister, Violet, sat in the back seat of the car as they drove.

"The light is different here. It's softer." Rita's mother, Vivien, said as she held up her hands. "It's called smog." Violet pipped up, beside her. "You should be excited, Vi. You could stop sneaking cigarettes and start taking deep breathes" Rita's father said as he glanced at Violet through the re-view mirror.

"You been quiet, Ri." Rita cringed at the awful half name her mother called her, before she could speak Violet announced that she had to go to the bathroom.

Rita watched silently as her family spoke, laughing as they told Violet her name was supposed to be Sunshine, making Rita roll her eyes. _She's just a big ray of sunshine. _Rita thought as her mother turned to face her, giving her a concerned look. "Seriously Rita, are you okay?" Her mother asked with a smile.

_No._

"Yeah." was Rita's only reply before she looked out the window, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

* * *

><p>The house.. was something, for sure. It had this dark edge about it, something Rita couldn't exactly be too sure about. She felt the sadness, crashing in waves around her, making her sad herself.<p>

The realtor, Marcy, had informed them about the suicides, making Rita quite curious about the house. Not curious enough to snoop around, of course.

Rita sighed as she craved for a cigarette, but since she had a cold her mother had hid them and Violet took the rest to school.

She sat, watching her mother peel off the wallpaper.

"You're going to die in here."

Rita let out a small sound as she jumped before turning around to face a young girl with down syndrome. She felt her heart ache for the girl as she watched her stare at Vivien, with a dark look.

"What are you doing here?!" Her mother yelled at the girl making Rita gape at her mother, before hissing a quiet shut up as her mother started yelling again. Rita stood up, making her way to the young girl before kneeling down in front of her.

"Hi." Rita said with a smile as she stared at the young girl, watching as the dark look left her face, as a smile broke out. "You're a pretty girl." the girl spoke, making Rita smile more, but before she had a chance to speak a women started calling out the name, Adelaide.

Rita glanced over her shoulder to see her mother staring at her in disbelief but the sounds of heels clicking made her head turn to stare at a women.

"Adelaide, I put on Dora the Explorer for you, so you could sit and watch" the women said, sounding annoyed. "It was, Go, Diego, Go. I don't like it." Adelaide told her, making Rita watch the two girls in amusement.

"Oh, brown cartoon characters, you can't tell the difference." The women spoke, making Rita let out a small laugh, causing the women to look at her.

"Excuse me." Vivien interrupted, loudly, holding out her tool.

"Hi." the women spoke sheepishly as she smiled. "Hi." Vivien spoke, annoyed with the people. "I'm Constance, your neighbor from next door, and this is my girl Adelaide."

"Hi." Rita spoke up with a kind smile while her mother said hello.

"Go home, Addie, now." Constance glanced down at Adelaide. Rita watched as Adelaide ran off, making her frown. "That girl is a monster." Constance told Rita and her mother. "She seems like a good kid." Rita blurted out, making her mother raise an eyebrow at her. "I love her, and I'm a good christian, but Jesus H. Christ." Constance continued, ignoring Rita's words.

"You know, if they had invented some of those tests I would have-" "How'd you get into my house."

"You left your back door open,"

"The back door was open." Rita and Constance spoke at the same time, making Constance glance at her again before walking forward and speaking again, "Although I have to tell you, Addie will always find a way in. She has a bug up her ass about this house, always has."

Vivien looked at lost for words as Constance starting talking again, "You have the loveliest things." "Thank you." Vivien spoke as she held up the tool again.

"Have you got a dog?"

Slowly, Rita stepped out of the room before looking towards the back door and going out with a small sigh. She stepped outside, walking towards Constance's house, smiling as she saw Adelaide again. "Hi." Adelaide spoke as she noticed Rita. "Hello." Rita spoke as she stared at the girl who caused her mother to have a fit with amusement.

"I'm Rita." Rita told her before giving her a kind smile, the young girl already having a soft spot in Rita's heart. "You're a pretty girl," Adelaide said again, making Rita crinkle her nose as she laughed lightly. "So you told me."

"I like your house." Adelaide told Rita, "But you're going to die in there."

Rita stared down at the girl as her smiled faded away, "So you told me." she repeated, shaking her head softly.

"Why don't you like Go Diego Go?" Rita changed the subject with a teasing smile, making Adelaide smile herself. "Because it's for boys!" Adelaide exclaimed with wide eyes.

Rita opened her mouth to speak, but got interrupted, "I never got your name, dear." she turned around to face Constance. "Rita." She said, offering her hand to the older women with a smile. "My Adelaide has seem to take a liking to you." Constance stated as she stared at the girl in wonder. Rita gave a small shrug.

"Well.. if it isn't any trouble, how would you like a babysitting job?" Constance asked with a small smirk, making Rita wonder what this women was up too. "I'll pay you." Constance offered, making Rita take a glance at Addie before looking back at the older women.

"I'll do it for free."

* * *

><p><strong>hi<strong>

**sorry theres no tate :/?/?/? idk i really loved addies character so i have to make a close relationship between her and Rita, ya feel me? also sorry for any grammer mistakes its four in the morning and i feel like a zombie. feel free to point out a mistake. :)**

**thanks for reading, leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviews **

**Alice ; your review made me smile because that's like, my first real review that doesn't just say 'plz update' so thanks for that! xx**

** Ms. Teen Wolf Girl ; (; tate might just be in this chapter. **

I realized I didn't put any disclaimer in the last chapter so,

**Disclaimer ; I do not own American Horror Story, but Rita is mine. **

here's the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ita sat quietly in her small twin bed, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket as she stared at her TV that sat on the small dresser beside her. She watched with furrowed eyebrows as the women ran in the woods, she chewed her nails as she felt a chill.

She sat on the edge of her bed as the horror movie music began to play, that's when she heard a loud scream, making her jump in fright. "Mom?!" she threw her blanket off of her before rushing out of her room, meeting Violet in the hallway.

Together the two sisters ran, until they were in the attic. "What happened?" Violet asked as soon she got up, Rita right behind her. They both turned to look at whatever their parents was looking at. "Holy shit." Violet said as a smile appeared on her face. Rita held a hand over her heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack for this?" she rose her eyebrows at her mother.

"C'mon, lets go downstairs." Vivien said as she led the girls down.

The next day later, she could hear every crack in the walls, Rita roamed around the house in boredom.

She didn't feel sick anymore but her mother told her to wait another day, which made her roll her eyes but she still agreed. She was just happy to apply makeup and get dressed again. She passed her fathers office without a care, but backtracked when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Two years ago. It's always the same." She looked around to see if her mother was around before going closer to the door.

"I prepare for the noble war." She leaned forward to get a look at the guy, feeling her heart flutter in her chest when she saw him.

He had blonde hair, and the prettiest lips. "I'm calm, I know the secret, I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself."

Rita watched in fascination as the boy talked. "Do you target people who are mean to you or unkind." Her fathers voice snapped her out of her trance, making her glance at the back of his head. "I kill people I like." the boy spoke, before looking at her.

She couldn't bring herself to look away as they looked at each other, he was the one to look away first. "Some of them beg for their life." He said as he looked back to Ben. " I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything."

"It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly I feel like i'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets."

"I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind."

Rita had to look away, feeling somewhat embarrassed. He was so.. passionate about the things he spoke about, making her feel like she was intruding, which she was. That's why she walked away from her fathers office and back into her room, and once she got back in her room she thought about the boys words and everything, and how she wished she could escape from her so called life.

* * *

><p>Rita sat in history class, staring down at the textbook in front of her.<p>

She couldn't find in her to concentrate, she always had this problem. For some reason she just couldn't, and now she felt like her head was gonna explode, she wanted to be home.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

There was something about him that made it so incredibly hard not to think about him, which was strange because she didn't even know his name.

"Miss Harmon, are you having trouble?" Mr. Waltz voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her glance up at him. She couldn't find her words so she just muttered a simple, "I'm fine." while giving him a small smile. Rita looked back at her history textbook as all her thoughts gave her a massive headache. She wanted to scream out, there was just so much.

* * *

><p>Rita sat at the kitchen bar, flipping through a magazine while Moria, their maid, sat with her. She popped a grape in her mouth as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand. The door bell rang, and a few seconds later Ben shouted out for Rita to get the door, which made her let out a little whine before getting up and walking towards the front door. She unlocked it before opening it.<p>

She froze as she stared at the boy who has been consuming her thoughts since yesterday. "Hi." she spoke. _Oh god, _she thought before mentally face palming herself, she felt like a total loser as she watched the boy smile at her amusingly. "I'm Tate."

"I'm Rita." she spoke softly as she opened the door wider. "Come in." she muttered, watching as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He looked at her again, _His eyes are so pretty._ They stared at each other for a few seconds, Rita smiling with a small blush on her cheeks as she tucked her brown hair behind her ear and Tate staring down at her with a smile. "Tate?" Ben called out, making them turn their heads. Tate looked back at her, "I'll find you later." He told her with a small smirk before walking towards her fathers office, glancing over his shoulder as she looked down and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>hey hi. sorry it's so short. : i was gonna make it longer but i kinda like how it cut off? I'm really sorry it took me long to update. i was out of town for a week and then i came home and wrote this a few days ago and i finally ****fixed it up. **

**if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr for like more stuff about this story and pictures and all that my username is sheisabanshee. **

**MY LAPTOP IS AT 2% I NEED TO PUBLISH THIS NOW. if theres any mistakes please let me know. :) thanks for reading and leave me a review letting me know what you think! xx**


End file.
